


"Guys I Made It"

by bigmacmiller



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fans, Girlfriend, Los Angeles, Tour, Traveling, besties!!!, boyfriend - Freeform, it will get there, not a super deep story, they are all best friends with her and its CUTE, touring the US, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmacmiller/pseuds/bigmacmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are traveling on tour with their best friend Jane. She keeps them in line and usually keeps things under control (as much as possible) Not to mention Jane and Ashton are dating. </p><p>Really adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a starter chapter! Almost like a filler, except it's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy... 
> 
> P.S. the title is in fact inspired by Luke's tweet

Chapter 1

Breakfast ended in fifteen minutes and I had been deemed responsible for getting Ashton, Calum, Luke and Michael fed. They made basically every morning extremely difficult for me and I never really got used to it.  
"Boys!" I yelled, knocking furiously on the hotel door. "Luke! Boys! God da-" I stopped and breathed, somewhat forcing myself to smile. "Guys, if one of you could just get the hell out of bed and get breakfast, that'd be terrific." It only takes a few seconds after I mention food for the door to unlock and creak open. A tall, dark-haired boy with even darker eyes peeked his head around the corner to face me.  
"Hi Jane," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
"Good morning sweet Cal!" I cooed with a smile. Appreciating the fact that he actually responded to me, I pulled him in for a hug and quietly said, "Buffet closes in less than fifteen. Get the boys and run along. We will meet you guys down there."  
I shuffled to the door caddy corner leading to Ashton and I's room. My key failed to unlock the heavy door, probably because it had been sitting next to my cell phone or whatever. "Ash?" I called out, hoping he didn't fall back asleep.  
"Sorry ma'am but you're going to have to take your pants off before entering this hotel room," a deep voice replied. I rolled my eyes and hesitated, trying to think of way I could get out of this, but I knew it's useless. Ashton always gets away with stupid things like this. Finally, I just dropped my gray campus sweats to the ground and stepped out of them, exposing my red lace underwear. His giggles were so loud I was sure that the whole floor was now awake.  
"Come on babe, lets at least get some breakfast," I pleaded. The door whipped open to show a nearly-naked Ashton posing in his Smash underwear.  
"Janie!" he yelled, smirking and outstrecthing his arms to show off his "outfit." "Welcome, welcome! Come in! We'd love to have you." I hurried inside the room, receiving a smack on my butt as I walked past him.  
"Come on Ash," I giggled, "I said we'd meet the boys downstairs." I sat on the edge of the unmade bed and pulled my pants up. He trudged over and plopped down next to me. His muscular arms moved me onto his bare lap and wrapped around my little waist. He buried his face in the crook of my neck as he half whined,  
"Awww but baby, we both just had our pants off. It was so romantic." He left a single kiss on my shoulder.  
"It really doesn't take that long and I'm hungry. Please?" Ashton sighed, kissed me again, and slid me off his lap to search for some appropriate clothes. I stared as he bent over to pick up a wrinkly shirt from the ground. God he is so beautiful.  
"I guess I could have a few waffles." He reasoned as he pulled on some sweats. "Will you kiss me though?" I smiled and hopped up on my toes to peck his lips.  
"Let's go slow poke!" I teased, pulling away from him. "Wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting!"  
.............  
The boys were already stuffing themselves by the time Ashton and I got downstairs. Michael's voice was heard over everybody else's as he told a story and animated it with his hands. When he noticed us walking around, he whispered to the boys and they all looked down at their food as if Michael and I hadn't just made eye contact. Good one, Mikey, I thought. I nudged Ashton with my elbow and nodded my head toward the table of Aussies. He looked up confused, but quickly played along when he noticed the boys stifling giggles and purposely looking down. "Luke," I whispered. Ashton nodded and announced in a loud, deep voice (that he thinks is hilarious) to the hostess, "Table for two please, ma'am." Luke's head snapped up towards us.  
"Guys no, wait, we're right here!" he called out. The other boys groaned and Michael threw his napkin at him.  
"Oh, didn't see you there Lukey," I said sarcastically as I pulled out a chair and sat next to him.  
I've been friends with the boys since grade school. Many of my classes were with Calum or Michael simply because we're the closest in age. After the three of us became best friends, they introduced me to Luke. A few months passed before Luke and I actually tried dating, but it lasted less than two weeks. In our defense, we were thirteen.  
Ashton came along a bit later. Something about meeting this curly haired boy seemed different than anybody else. It's mega cliche, but he was so different than anyone, even Luke. He was older, so I only dreamed of becoming friends with such a beautiful boy. We (obviously) just started growing closer as the band progressed; we shared the same interests, talked for hours. I grew just as close to him as I am with the other boys. Now he's my boyfriend, "golly!"  
"What the hell took you guys so long?" Michael whined.  
Luke coughed and added, "We ordered for you-Ashton, two waffles and Jane, chocolate chip pancakes, but uh-"  
"They were getting cold. They're gone now. Sorry," Calum apologized. Sorta. I flashed Calum a fake pouty face, causing him to roll his eyes.  
"Whatever then, we have a flight to catch. Did you guys even pack?" All four pairs of eyes widened, refusing to meet my gaze. I sighed and threw my head back, but I couldn't help but smile at the boys' gesture. I hear about their love for England daily and how much they would love to stay, and I'd totally agree if they didn't have so much shit to do. Every time we make a trip to London, we drive by their old house. "I'm going to check out, pleeeease at least bring some extra underwear. Don't forget the awards?" Michael, Calum, and Ashton nodded and pushed their chairs back. Ash left a kiss on my forehead before they ran off to the room. "Luke, what am I going to do with them?" He flashed a smile and shook his head.  
"All of my things are in my suitcase, except my toothbrush. Always one step ahead, Paisley," he replied as he stood from his seat.  
"You're definitely still my favorite, Hemmings," I said. I rose from my chair and followed him out of the lobby restaurant. "When am I going to get you to stop calling me that?"  
"Your name?" He scoffed. "How 'bout you won't." I rolled my eyes. My name is Paisley Jane, but I constantly ask that I'm called Jane. Luke is the only person I know except for my grandmother that still calls me Paisley. "Ready for LA?" he asked.  
"Absolutely, Hemmings. But is LA ready for us?"  
"Absolutely not."


	2. To LAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and the boys pack up and leave for Los Angeles. The boys are little shit heads but as always, it's toatally fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short.. I promise this is going somewhere! I just had to get them to LA... Hope you enjoy!

"Awwwrggg, I forgot a whole thing of Vegemite in the room," Ashton cried. We were sitting in the terminal, waiting to board the plane. Fans hadn't spotted the boys yet, but I also don't think many of them knew we were leaving today.  
"Can you even get that stuff in the states?" I asked.  
"Doubt it," Michael remarked. "I've never met an American that likes the stuff." Calum offered some of his, but Ashton politely turned it down.  
A woman's voice rang out through the ceiling, calling out for Flight 453 passengers. The five of us stood up and hauled our things closer to the entrance of the jetway.  
"I call the window!" Calum yelled as he ran to the front of the line. Luke grumbled something under his breath and whined that he wanted the window.  
"Jane, sit next to me. I actually bought 'vessel' on my phone instead of downloading it," Michael said.  
"Heey," Luke whimpered defensively. "I thought you were sitting next to me?" His voice rose when his last word left his mouth. Ashton chuckled at the two boys.  
"Fine, I'll sit in the middle. Do you want the aisle or the window?" The red-haired boy asked, looking back at the boy with the lip ring. Luke looked down and scratched his head; he had a very hard decision to make. I rolled my eyes and jumped into their conversation.  
"Just take the window, Hemmings. I know you hate the aisle," I said.  
"Alrighty then! My two dudes get to sit next my girlfriend on the plane. Lucky them," Ashton joked. His arm snaked around my waist as we were lead by a skinny lady down the long jetway. Calum was almost on the plane already. Two ladies in uniform greeted us just before we stepped on the plane and found our seats.  
The five of us ended up being in front of each other, but a stranger occupied Calum's window seat in front of us. He grumbled a little, which made Luke giggle. That got him a kick in the seat. Ashton was directly behind me and careful not to bump my chair with his long legs. As I got comfortable for the next eleven hours, Mikey pulled out his headphones.  
"So you're liking twenty one pilots?" I asked. He looked up and nodded slowly. "I'm surprised you even listened to my suggestion, you snob."  
"Hey! I'm not the snob, you snob," he replied half-jokingly. His seat jerked forward abruptley. "What the-" He stood and whipped his around, facing Calum and Ashton. Cal had his eyes shut and Ash seemed to be interested in the SkyMag. "Hey Ashton, piss off."  
"Michael!" I hissed and pulled him back down to his seat, not able to suppress my laughter. I reached my hand behind me, smiling when Ashton took ahold of it.  
The pilot announced our departure and Luke started humming. "Shut up, Luke," Michael spat. The blond haired boy disregarded his tone and settled his head into the crook of Michael's neck. I squeezed Ashton's hand before I let go and mimicked Luke's actions.  
"Ladies, ladies, there's enough of me to go around," Michael said sarcastically. Luke scoffed and punched him for the remark.  
I could tell it would be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely more to come! These first two chapters are sucky but just hang in there with me. Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions/questions/comments! :)


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane doesn't think it's the best idea to attend the awards with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is extremely short, but there is another coming!

Somehow we all made it to the hotel with enough time to check in and dress for the awards. All of the boys seemed to have brought something decent enough to wear on the red carpet, so that made my life a little easier. It had been a possibilty that I was going to go, but I ended up deciding against it.   
"Janie, babe, come on. You've brought yourself a nice outfit for the show and you'd honestly fit right in with the crowd. I can get tickets right this moment," Ashton pleaded. He (for some reason) thought it was a good idea for me to attend the awards.   
"Ash, I'm not going to. It'd be weird for you to be the only one to show up with a date, don't you think?" I tried.   
"Paisley, don't be so weird," Luke said. "Of course you're going. You've wanted to go to a red carpet since as long as I can remember."  
"Luke, I was fourteen. Will anyone take my side?" I whimpered. Michael and Calum avoided my gaze, distracted on their phones. I crossed my arms.   
"Tell you what. How about you don't walk the carpet with us, but you still have seats next to me? It won't look too weird and no one will even know," Ashton reasoned. I huffed and rolled my eyes, racking my brain for a way out.   
"I haven't even shaved my legs," I said pathetically. This sent all the boys into fits of laughter.   
"Well, hurry up then. We should leave soon," Ashton said, still giggling. I mumbled something under my breath and stalked over to the bathroom, obviously defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I love them


	4. The Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They show up at the award show. I guess shit goes down.

The five of us sat in a black Escalade on the way to the show. It pulled up to the arena to let me out before it circled around and let the boys out. Honestly, I felt sorta.. nervous.   
"Here, Janie, your ticket." Ashton said before I moved towards the car door. When I quickly planted a kiss on Ashton's lips, Michael asked for the same (only somewhat sarcastically.) I pecked Michael's cheek and ruffled his brightly colored hair before I jumped out of the car.   
"Shit!" I yelled, forgetting I was in heels. I quickly recovered and smoothed out my stick straight hair. Calum talked me into going all out for the show-full make-up, done up hair, the red dress. I wasn't sure why he was so set on me dressing up, but I'm sure as hell glad he did.   
Hundreds of beautiful, glamorous celebrities shuffled around the packed sidewalk. Obnoxious hosts with microphones made their way from person to person, hoping the chosen celebrity would have something insightful or dramatic to share. I decided just to beeline towards the entrance. It felt like millions of people were in between me and the doors. I think I even bumped into Ariana Grande.  
Just when I thought I was close enough to get inside, a bouncy, plastic host with wild platnium hair stopped me. "Excuse me, who are you wearing?" she yelled, shoving the microphone in my face. A couple camera men that followed the lady began to film me.   
"Uhh, I'm not sure," I rambled, shaken by her abprubtness. I started to slow walk away.   
"Well, wait," she called after me. "I mean, where'd you come from? Who are you? You must be someone if you're dressed like that and walking the carpet" I stopped, shocked by her question. What am I supposed to say?  
"Uh, no, I'm Jane," I said quickly before running to the doors.   
By the time I checked in and made it to my seat, the boys had already opened the show. Dammit, I thought. At least I beat them back here, they don't have to know.   
I sat and people watched for a bit before four oversized boys settled into the empty seats next to me. They all greeted me with unnecessary bear hugs. Ashton reached over and pecked my cheek, still pleased that I agreed to come. "Jesus, Janie, did you get hotter within the last hour?" he whispered. Before I could reply, a thin hand tapped Ashton's shoulder. We all looked behind us and marveled at the celebrity who was sitting so close: Selena Gomez.   
"So, I know we just met, like, three seconds ago," she started, "but I am having a party at my place after the show and you guys are totally invited." I watched as Luke fidgeted with his lip ring, at loss of words.   
"We'll be there. I'm Michael Clifford," Mike announced, obviously pleased with himself.   
"Great!" she exclaimed, obviously not fazed by the boys' awkwardness. She leaned forward towards me and added, "You are totally invited too, I loooove your dress. And forgive me, what's your name again?"   
Ashton tensed when he heard her words and gave me a look. I knew he was probably thinking of Aleisha MacDonald's constant harassment from fans, but I ignored him, smiled, and simply replied: "Jane." Selena nodded and said something about seeing us there.   
"That's all you need to say, don't ya think?" Ashton whispered. I glowered at him and replied: "I can handle myself, Ash. The fans can't find just "Jane" on social media. And who is Selena going to tell?" He looked at me nervously, but decided to drop it.   
After many performances and lousy speeches, the awards finally ended. The boys were anxious to leave, so we called our driver and exited the show through the front door of the arena. Outside was absolutely crazy. The same overpaid hosts still buzzed around the scene. The never ending flash from the paparazzi's cameras blinded us all. Curious Los Angeles residents stopped for a bit, just watching the chaos. But the craziest of them were the fans- specifically the 5sos fans.   
Hundreds of screaming girls fought against the rails that kept them apart from their idols. Tall security guards kept their hold on the more hyper, excited ones. The boys tried their best to say hello and get pictures with as many as possible, but the guards eventually made them step away when fans began crawling over the gates.   
We stopped at the end of the sidewalk where we told our driver to pick us up. The fans and paps had now made their way around the gate and were mobbing the boys, still screaming and demanding pictures and Twitter follows. A few girls tugged at my arms and yelled about me, asking who I was and why I was with them. Ashton put his arm around me protectively while Michael explained that I was just a friend attending the awards with them. The Escalade had finally shown up, but not before a skinny blonde girl snarled back and screamed, "Well screw her! She's ugly as fuck!"   
The paps continued to snap pictures when Luke nearly pounced on the blonde girl. Michael and Calum yanked him into the car, away from the crowd before he could say anything back. Ashton smiled and waved at the crowd, hiding his anger, before pushing me into the car.  
Once the car had left the scene, Michael sighed and breathed, "Well shit."  
He's damn right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was alright! They are seriously all so cute. I'm jealous of this fictional character and her friendships with the boys. Let me know what you think :)


	5. We'll Throw the After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not adding the summary cause they are always boring and blunt. Some 1d lyrics for ya in the title, hope you enjoy :-)

"Well, Jane, other than... that, did you enjoy the awards?" Calum asked. We still were sitting in the back of Escalade.  
"I actually had fun! And, not that you guys were right or anything, but I'm glad that I went," I confessed. Ashton's face lit up. "And Selena seemed normal."  
"Shit, I forgot about that!" Michael yelled. "I got the address, move over so I can tell the driver," he said to Luke.  
"Uh, no mate. We are taking Jane home," Ashton snapped.  
"Oh please, Ashton. I said I'm fine," I replied.  
"Ashyyy," Calum whined.  
"No, I don't know what I was thinking after the show. It'll actually be dangerous without a guard! You lads can miss one party, it'll be alright," Ashton told.  
I tried again. "Ash, please, I don't want to ruin-"  
"No Janie. You're not risking anything just to go to a party. No," the curly haired boy said firmly. Michael and Calum grumbled and cursed under their breath. Even in the darkness of the Escalade, I could my cheeks were bright red. I know he's only looking out for me, but why does he have to be so stubborn?  
"What if I take Jane home, Ashton?" Luke said quietly. All eyes looked up at the oldest boy, waiting for a response. He said nothing. "I don't even really want to go to this party, and I think you guys should go."  
Ashton's face flickered with emotion as he mulled over Luke's proposition. Then he suddenly shook his head. "Nope. We're fine lads."  
"Ashton, please don't let this ruin your night," I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his waist. "It won't be that big of a deal. Please?" His face became angry, but he sighed and agreed.  
"We won't be out long, though," he promised.  
Michael scoffed and said, "Yeah, don't bet on that." Calum giggled and pulled out his phone.  
"Will one of you guys take a picture with me?" he asked.  
"I will!" Luke volunteered. Both boys leaned together and made a stupid face that they both think is cute.  
"Thanks mate. I never post on Instagram."  
"Calum, save your post for tonight!" I said, throwing my hands up to say "duh." His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about this, then he looked and smiled.  
"Oh yeah," he said stupidly. Michael laughed and punched his arm, saying something else about him being stupid.  
The car stopped before I noticed we had reached the hotel. Luke and I both shifted in our seats.  
"Are you sure you're alright, Jane?" Ashton asked again.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I love you," I replied. He hugged me tight and left a kiss on my forehead before Luke and I left the car.  
When we got up to our room (that all 5 of us were sharing this time), I stripped down to my bra and underwear immediately. I pulled the first pair of sweats I found out of my bag and looked around for a top. Luke looked up and tossed me his Nirvana tshirt, knowing I don't have much other than nice shirts and tank tops in my suitcase.  
I washed up in the bathroom and brushed my teeth before returning to the large bedroom. It had two queen sized beds and a couch which could be turned into a pull-out bed. Luke was already lying in bed with Netflix turned on, so I crawled in next to him.  
"Thanks for coming back with me, Hemmings. I know you like Selena."  
He shifted and allowed my head to rest on his chest. "No problem, Paisley. I kinda just wanted to chill tonight. Anything you want to watch?"  
"Mmm, I don't care. I'm tired anyway," I yawned. He cleared his throat.  
"Paisley, are you really alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. A bit shaken, I mean, that obviously wasn't what I was expecting, but it doesn't bother me." Luke looked down at me with his eyebrows. Was I not convincing? "And thanks for sticking up for me. Please don't beat up anyone because of me though." I teased. Luke chuckled and shook his head.  
"You know how much we all love you, right? I mean, obviously Ashton loves you the most, but none of us would let anything happen to you."  
I nodded and said "I know, I love you guys too," as I yawned. I didn't hear what Luke said before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay... These boys will probably be the death of me


	6. Twitter Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, hope it doesn't suck really bad!!

I woke up the next morning to find Ashton wrapped protectively around me in our bed. Michael and Calum were passed out on the bed next to us. Luke was across the room, sound asleep on the pull out couch. So I basically kicked the poor kid out of his bed. How sweet of me.  
Since I seemed to be the first one awake, I slowly grabbed my iPhone off of the bed table and opened up Twitter. I liked being able to check up on my friends and family while on tour without actually having to call them.  
Calum took my advice and posted a few pictures last night. A ton of pictures from news accounts and fans were also posted on Twitter, also asking for follows and shout outs. I kept seeing a lot of the boys from after the show, scrolling through the 5sos tag, smiling at all the stupid ones when I noticed a picture of... me?  
I was insanely curious (obviously) and I ended up finding hundreds of posts directed towards me. Tweet after tweet of hateful comments and embarassing rumors, just like Aleisha. Except maybe worse. Most of them were from pissed off fans telling me how disgusting I was or how I should be killed. A lot of them seemed to think I was dating Luke, since he had been the one to defend me.   
Most of it was bearable and easy to brush off, but one girl's tweets-@lukeaintapenguin- seemed to show up much more than the others. There were probably 100 of this girl's tweets that just targeted me-some explaining her disgust towards my appearance, some threatening to hunt down my family, and few saying Luke should kill me before she did. Shit, I hadn't even noticed my hands shaking like crazy. How am I supposed to keep the boys from seeing this?  
Ashton shifted and I quickly wiped away an escaped tear, locked my phone, and threw back onto the table. It made a loud cracking noise and bounced off, landing on the ground. Shit.  
Ashton rolled over towards me and tried to find the source of the noise, even though he still seemed to be half asleep and his eyes were squinted. He laughed quietly and asked, "What was that?"  
"Nothing," I whispered back too quickly. Shit, I thought again, trying to pull myself together. Obviously not fooled, he climbed over me and grabbed my phone from the ground. "Ash, no!" I hissed, trying to pry the phone from his hands. Before I could blink, Ashton had my arms pinned above my head and he was laying on top of me. Alright.  
"What Janie, I mean, you're not hiding something from me are you?" he said with a smirk. I temporarily forgot that my Twitter feed was still full of the hateful tweets and that my boyfriend was about to read it all, and how to breath. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. I was reminded soon enough of my existing problem when he chuckled and unlocked my phone.  
"Ashton-" I tried again, but I suppose I was a tad late. I could see the expression on his face change as he scrolled through the tweets. After reading what seemed like a million of them, he suddenly rolled off of me and shot up from the bed.  
"Dammit!" he screamed, stomping around the room. I quickly got up and lead him out of the hotel room and into the hallway, hoping the other boys were still asleep.  
"Ash, it's alright," I protested weakly, my voice wobbly. "Don't be mad at them, they love you a lot..." I watched as his face flashed with a million different expressions. I couldn't quite tell if he was angry or just really upset. His large hands released his curls and he stopped pacing so he could tightly wrap his arms around me. He rubbed my back as he began to ramble.  
"Janie, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking, bringing you to a damn award show! And the tweets about Luke really don't bother me, I'm - that was so long ago. This is my fault, I'm so sorry, and-and you know that none of that shit they say is true-" he stopped and looked down to see the backstabbing tears rolling down my face. I quickly wiped them away, which only upset him more.  
"Shit, Ash, I'm s-sorry," I choked out."I don't know why I'm-I'm crying, they just s-said something about my family and were th-threatening me and you and-"  
His muscular arms brought me even closer to his body and his curly head rested on mine. I tried to choke down sobs and calm myself down. He didn't say anything for a solid five minutes before he sighed and started again.  
"Jane, no matter what happens or what we go through, I promise I will never ever let anything happen to you," he whispered. "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I probably should've checked Twitter for the username used, but if that is a real account then it has nothing to do with the things in the story and it's all fictional :-) Let me know what you think!! I have a lot planned and it gets so much better... promise.


	7. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys send out tweets to their fans and chill in their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame ass short chapter. But this story gets so good. Take my word for it

Ashton and I entered the room to see the other boys huddled on Calum and Michael's bed, all scrolling through their phones. Their heads snapped up and looked at me with concern.   
"Morning Janie. Hi Ash," Michael chirped.  
"Hi mates," Ashton replied quickly as he sat on the opposite bed. I plopped down next to him. There was a weird, quiet pause before Luke opened his mouth to say something.   
"Uh, Janie, I–"  
"Guys, I know you've been on Twitter. I'm fine. Seriously." Luke looked down at the ground shyly.   
"Well, I just sent a tweet saying I didn't feel good... I thought that might help since I didn't go to the party."  
"Thanks Luke, you're the best" I said.   
"I'm gonna tweet that everyone should just not be so mean," Calum announced. He pulled out his phone and Michael rolled his eyes.   
"We've got a couple of hours, mates. Let's just watch a movie and let it blow over. It's no biggie Janie," Michael tried. Calum and Ashton nodded as Ash hugged me tight.   
The hotel room had an Xbox under the TV, which allowed us to watch American Sniper. Lovely. I guess we are in the states. The three boys stayed on their bed and spread out comfortably while Ashton and I cuddled up on the other bed. We were only 30 minutes into the movie when Luke stood up and started out of the room.   
"Where you headed mate, we're leaving soon?" Calum called after him.   
"I'll be back," he grumbled as he stalked out of the room.   
"Lame ass," Michael said under his breath. Everyone just went back to watching the movie.   
I watched the door for a bit, wondering what could have caused the blonde boy to storm out of the room in the middle of a film.


	8. Tourists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in LA and sitting on the bus. Cutesy

Oh god, remember when we took Ketchup to get a bath here?" Calum giggled as we walked around LA.   
"Yes, and he looked fantastic after that," Ashton said sarcastically. I laughed, remembering their old stories of the first time they were in LA. Ashton squeezed my hand and gazed down at me, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh Janie," he breathed. I looked up and met his gaze, raising my eyebrows. "I'm just lucky." he explained. I moved my free hand to our connected ones and hugged his strong arm. He seemed really happy today.   
We spent the entire morning and part of the afternoon doing extremely tourist-y things before we had to leave. The boys had obviously been here a few times, so they just sort of followed my lead. I was excited, okay, I'd never been to LA before!  
"Can we make one more stop, pleeeease?" I asked the band. They all chuckled and nodded. "I want to buy a lame, cheapie jumper. Just a simple 'I <3 LA' thing."  
"Sounds right," Michael replied.   
We found an obnoxious shop with neon tees and blingy sandals. An entire section was dedicated to loud, colorful jumpers that definitely would not let you forget where you were. "Los Angeles, California. Venice Beach. LA baby. Hollywood, LA. Cali."   
I found a plain (as possible) jumper with the words "Los Angeles" across the front. Luke and Calum bought matching bucket hats with the American flag printed across it. Alright.   
"Anything else you need, lads?" Michael asked anxiously. The group shook their heads and grunted.   
"Off to Vegas!" Ashton yelled as he sprinted down the sidewalk.   
\----------------  
I didn't realize that it was humanly possible to play as much FIFA as those boys do. There was, of course, horrific traffic as we were leaving LA, so we were only 3 hours into a now 6 hour trip. Luke hadn't let go of his controller since we got on the bus... Should I be worried?  
"Guys, don't hate me. Should we stop and do something? Get something to eat? You've been playing for 3 hours.." I said quietly.   
"No!" Calum said quickly. "I'm doing better than Luke, I can't stop now!" I rolled my eyes and looked to Ashton for help.   
"Well uh... I guess we should start looking for somewhere to eat, huh lads?" he tried. All he got out of them was a grunt from Michael. "Whatever. I'll just let our driver know."  
"Thank you," I said back. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before walking to the front of the bus.   
My phone buzzed with a notification from Twitter. Someone favorited my tweet about my lack of sleep. Thanks!! I continued to scroll through the app as Ashton walked back and made himself comfortable next to me.   
"There's nothing around here for miles, and it's late. Anything interesting in the Twitter world?" he asked curiously, resting his head on my shoulder.   
"Just some updates about you guys and..." Shit. I scrolled upon another picture of Luke and me from the awards with the caption, "Who tf is this bitch lmao? Luke could literally have anyone, tf?"   
"Uh... shit Ashton," I started, struggling to find words.   
"Who do they think they are!" he yelled, catching the attention of the other boys.   
"Ash?" Michael half-whispered. Ashton shot up from his seat and ran his hands through his curly, messy hair. I slowly slid my phone to Michael in hopes of clearing up his confusion, but it only made him angry. "God I, I am so SICK of these tweets - the invasive, shitty tweets! Jane–" His fist pounded the table before he closed his eyes and breathed. When I noticed that Luke and Calum had actually paused their game to figure out what the hell was going on, I tried to calm Ashton and Michael down.   
"It's probably the same 12 year old fan who started this whole mess," I began. "Don't let it bother you so much, she doesn't even have her facts straight!" Ashton shook his head and Luke awkwardly looked down at his shoes.   
"It bugs us all Jane, not just me," Ashton said with less anger in his tone than before.   
"I know that you know how much you mean to us, and this is not something we ever thought would happen, and.. I don't know, I guess we want you to know that it's not true," Michael said helpfully. Calum nodded and grabbed my hand.   
"I appreciate, and I appreciate you. If we see it again, can we please just ignore it?" I asked.   
Ashton shook his head again before he smiled and said, "I feel like a dad, this was weird of me. I guess... we can let it go." He giggled at his sarcasm. I squeezed him as tight as I could and he giggled even more. Calum jumped on Ashton's back and joined our hug.   
"Anyways, this is probably Luke's fault. He's the one that jumped 10 feet when that blonde bitch was yelling," Michael said jokingly. Luke looked out the window and said nothing.   
"It's not anyone's fault you dick!" I said back quickly, smacking his arm.  
"Damn, I was joking. I love you Lukie!!" Michael gushed. Luke rolled his eyes and went to his bunk. We all laughed and followed.   
The boys climbed into their respective bunks as I cleaned up in the tiny bus bathroom. I jumped into Ashton's top bunk and made myself comfortable.   
"Where are we even going now? Still Vegas?" Calum asked us through the curtain of his bunk.   
"Still Vegas," I replied.   
"What kind of animals are in Vegas?" Luke asked.   
"Probably turtles or something. Or tumbleweeds." Ashton said back, which sent Luke into a laughing fit.   
"Good guess," I said quietly. Ashton and I both giggled thinking about his.. response.   
"Hey Jane, keep the yelling down tonight, aye mate?" Michael asked, barely able to contain his laughter. Luke stopped laughing and shut his curtain.   
"Thanks Michael..." I said back lamely as I tried to watch Luke.   
"Ahh good night mates." Ashton said.   
"Goodnight!" Calum yelled.  
"Night," Michael said.   
Nothing from Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write better but I'm also trying to get to the plot of the story. lol 8 chapters is a long intro. BUT THEYRE STILL CUTE WTF


End file.
